crackdrabbleeunchul 'Hyung, Mianhae'
by MochiSva
Summary: no summary! warning dulu, ini BL! apa yang terlintas di benak kalian jika couple paling mustahil dan tabu ini ternyata...


"Cepat kembalikan pakaianku!"

"Mwo? Pakaian apa? Pakaian apa hyung?"

"Aissh, sudah! Percuma berbicara dengan dungu sepertimu! Semuanya tidak tahu! jangan-jangan kau lupa siapa nama ibumu!"

"Ya hyung! Tutup mulutmu yang tak berguna itu!"

"Mworago?"

"Kalian! Sudahlah!" leeteuk membentangkan tangannya tepat saat heechul akan melayangkan satu pukulannya. Dibalik itu, siwon, shindong dan ryeowook menarik nafas lega.

"Kalian sudah berapa kali kuingatkan, masa untuk bertengkar seperti anak kecil sudah lewat! Kita sudah dewasa, saatnya menggunakan kepala dingin!"

Heechul melengos, "Sebaiknya kau katakan itu padanya, artis yang tidak punya uang untuk membeli pakaian!"

"Ya hyung, kubilang tutup mulutmu! Aku memang tak kaya, tapi jangan injak harga diriku!"

"kukira kau sudah tak punya harga diri" heechul berlalu begitu saja. ia berjalan dengan angkuhnya menuju kamar.

"Heechul" panggil leeteuk tegas. Heechul hanya melambaikan satu tangannya seperti berkata 'terserah padamu' sebelum akhirnya bunyi pintu tertutup keras.

BLAM

"Eunhyuk-ah?" panggil donghae. Ia tahu, kini sahabatnya itu tengah menahan emosi. Jelas siapa yang tidak emosi jika dituduh mencuri barang temanmu sendiri, harga dirimu serasa jatuh dan remuk berkeping-keping.

"Aku butuh sendiri, nan gwaenchana" eunhyuk mengikuti langkah heechul masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya. Meninggalkan sekumpulan orang dengan raut wajah prihatin.

Heechul membanting dirinya di atas kasur. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

Matanya terpejam seiring dengan dadanya yang naik turun tak beraturan. Dengan perlahan, 1 bulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku bisa membeli Semua pakaian yang kuinginkan di toko bukan?"

Kembali , air mata itu turun lagi. Membasahi pipi putihnya yang pucat.

"Eunhyuk-ah, "

Ajaib. Di saat yang bersamaan eunhyuk di kamarnya tengah duduk di tepi ranjang seraya mengatupkan kedua tanganya rapat-rapat. Ia memanggil nama orang yang sangat dia sayangi.

"Heechul hyung"

Mereka seperti dua orang yang telah ditakdirkan untuk bersatu.

"Mianhae" ucap mereka bebarengan, di waktu yang sama namun tempat berbeda.

Yesung duduk di samping ryeowook. Ikut menonton acara televise bersama member yang lain. Entah kenapa suasana malam itu begitu tenang, saking tenangnya mereka merasa ketenangan itu terlalu meresahkan.

"Sudah 11 jam mereka di dalam kamar hyung, gwaenchananikka?" tanya siwon. Matanya melirik bergantian kamar eunhyuk dan heechul.

"Entahlah Siwon-ie, aku sudah berusaha membujuk mereka" jawab leeteuk. "Aku istirahat dulu ya. Makanan sudah kutaruh di dalam kulkas, jika mereka lapar bisa dihangatkan" lanjutnya kemudian berdiri sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Memang ahjumma pergi kemana hyung?" tanya ryeowook. "Izin pulang. Katanya , anaknya sakit" jawab yesung sekenanya.

Satu persatu jumlah mereka berkurang. Maklum, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam. kini ruangan itu sepi, gelap tanpa seorangpun berada disana.

Tiba-tiba secercah garis menyilaukan keluar dari himpitan pintu. Sebuah siluet tubuh tegap manusia muncul perlahan. Dengan mengendap-endap ia berjalan di gelapnya malam.

Manusia itu berjalan seolah ia mempunyai mata ketiga dengan kekuatan sonar melebihi seekor kelelawar. Ia berjalan terus hingga sampai disebuah ruangan.

Hingga tak menyadari keberadaan seorang manusia lagi yang tengah berjalan beberapa langkah di sampingnya. Jalan keduanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja makan besar.

Yang satu atau kita sebut saja si A, setelah sampai langsung menjulurkan tangannya meraih sebuah benda. Begitu pula dengan si B, namun –lagi lagi– berbeda tempat.

Setelah itu, baik si A maupun si B sama sama menuangkan sesuatu ke dalam benda tersebut. Lalu, mereka mengangkat benda tersebut dan berjalan dengan arah berhadapan. Hingga salah satu dari mereka memencet tombol saklar terdekat.

Dan lampupun menyala.

"Eunhyuk?"

"Heechul?"

Heechul memperhatikan apa yang Eunhyuk bawa, begitu pula Eunhyuk. Setelah itu ia melihat sendiri dalam pegangannya sebuah cangkir berisi teh hangat yang sama seperti eunhyuk.

Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya , entah apapun itu yang penting jangan sampai eunhyuk melihat wajahnya.

"Kau—" keduanya sontak terkejut. Siapa sangka mereka berbicara bersamaan lagi. eunhyuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya salting. "Err—kau dulu hyung" ucapnya mengalah.

"Tidak. Kau dulu"

Sebenarnya heechul masih di rundung rasa bersalah sehingga ia tidak tahu mesti berbuat dan berkata apa pada eunhyuk. Ia beranjak duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan tersebut.

"Hyung" panggil eunhyuk seraya mengambil duduk di depan heechul. "Mianhae" lanjutnya.

"Aniya. Aniya. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, aku tak seharusnya berbuat seperti itu" balas heechul gelagapan. Ia menunduk, memandang kaus kaki spongebobnya dihiasi warna cerah, kontras dengan hatinya kini.

"Ya aku tahu, aku ceroboh. Bahkan tadi aku tertawa terbahak-bahak jika ingat kalau pakaianku masih di laundry. Bukankah—bukankah itu konyol? Haha. Jadi.. err—kupikir aku yang ber—"

"Sssst hyung, geuman malhae" bisik eunhyuk tepat pada telinganya. Jelas itu membuat heechul terkejut bukan main. Apalagi dengan tiba-tiba eunhyuk sudah pindah berada di belakangnya. Heechul mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya begitu merasakan hembusan nafas hangat menggelitiki kulit telinganya.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan?"

"Hyung, dengarkan aku" heechul mengangguk gugup. Entah apa yang terjadi ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya. Aish, sesuatu itu seperti berputar putar dan melonjak ingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Aku minta maaf"

"Mungkin aku "

"Terlalu kekanak-kanakkan"

Di tengkuknya, heechul merasakan sensasi luar biasa ketika eunhyuk membisikan tiap tiap katanya. Lagi lagi sesuatu itu mulai beraksi, tubuhnya merinding dan wajahnya memanas.

"Hyung"

Sudah lebih 5 tahun mereka bersama, heechul tak tahu jika suara eunhyuk begitu halus dan terdengar seperti 'hyunghh-hh' di telinganya. Dan itu membuat heechul harus merapatkan kedua kakinya rapat-rapat. Efek gugup saudara saudara ..

"Hyung.."

Grep

Bruk

Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya kaget, melupakan rasa sakit yang mendera punggungnya.

Kini heechul tengah memeluknya, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengatur nafasnya. "Hyung?" panggil eunhyuk yang kesekian kali.

"Ssst!" cegah pria cantik itu seraya mengangkat wajahnya sehingga berhadapan dengan eunhyuk. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus minta maaf?" cibirnya.

"Bukan itu. Aku hanya bertanya, berapa berat badanmu terakhir kau menimbang? Aku seperti tertimpa runtuhan rumah beserta isinya" eunhyuk terkekeh.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Aku tidak akan berdiri" ucapnya heechul mengancam. Namun tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah. "Sebelum kau—"

"Apa?"

"Err—sebelum kau men—"

Chup!

Heechul tersentak. Wajahnya langsung memerah sempurna. _Apakah barusan eunhyuk menciumku? _Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kurang?"

Heechul menatap eunhyuk bingung. _Apa maksudnya dengan kurang?_

Chuuuup

Heechul terkaget kaget untuk yang beratus ratus kalinya. _Apakah jika aku bilang 'sangat kurang' dia akan menciumku lagi?_

Melihat ekspresi heechul, eunhyuk yang terbilang sudah berpengalaman akibat dari rutinitasnya yaitu menonton film dewasa hanya tersenyum misterius. Entah apa yang dipikirannya kita bisa melihat ada guratan guratan keyadongan di wajahnya.

"Aaaaahh…." Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang seraya merentangkan tangannya yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan berat heechul.

"Eung—apa yang kau lakukan, oh?"

"Apa?"

"Bergaya pasrah seperti ini!"

"Oh.. kupikir kau akan gentian menciumku hyung.." kata eunhyuk dengan nada yang terkesan meledek. "Ayolaah.. hahaha" tawanya bercanda.

"Babo! Kau monyet terbabo yang pernah kutemui!" heechul berdiri lalu menendang kecil pinggang eunhyuk. Ia melenggang perlahan berjalan di temaram malam.

Grep

"Hyung.."

Eunhyuk sepertinya suka sekali melihat heechul malu. Kali ini ia memeluk heechul dari belakang, mengaitkan tangannya tepat di pusar milik heechul.

"Y-Yak! Babo! Lepaskan! Aku ngantuk!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Lepaskan!"

"Tiiiidaaaaakkkk….. mau!"

"Kubilang lepaskan hyukjaee!"

"Tidakk! Weee!"

Heechul mendengus. Bisa sampai pagi kalau begini jadinya. Ia memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Arraseo! Terserah padamulah!" ia tetap berjalan dengan eunhyuk yang memeluknya. Memang terasa susah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? ada sebuah perasaan yang unik dalam dirinya. Dan heechul menginginkan itu bereaksi lagi.

BLAMM

"YAA! LEE HYUKJAEE! TURUN KAU DARI KASURKU!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Aissshh! Yasudah, tapi bisakah kau sedikit menjauhh? Dan jangan memelukku terus! Kau pikir untuk apa aku membeli guling?"

"Kau lebih hangat hyung! Aku ingin memelukmu!"

"Yak! Lee hyukjaee nyalakan lampunya!"

Tanpa mereka ketahui ada beberapa kepala tanpa dosa yang sengaja menguping bahkan mengintip dari lubang kunci dan lubang tikus(?).

"Sssst..donghae! pelankan sedikit suaramu" tegur leeteuk selaku leader pengintipan tersebut.

"Ya hyung, mereka bisa tahu!" timpal ryeowook.

"Kalau ku kunci pintu kamar ini selama 2 hari, kira-kira apa yang terjadi ya?" ucap kyuhyun melontarkan idenya yang cemerlang bagi author, secara author itu termasuk EunChul shipper hehehe *readers ga peduli*

"Kau jahat sekali kyu! tapi bagaimana kalau kita kunci selama seminggu, tapi kita buat dulu lubang yang besar untuk jalan masuk makanan, jadi mereka tidak akan kelaparan. Lalu kita pura-pura tuli jika mereka berteriak atau menimbulkan suara-suara yang 'lainnya' .. bagaimana?"

All : "—_—"

Yesungpun pundung di pojokkan sambil menerawang jauh sejauh jauhnya. "Bukankah ideku begitu brilian? "

"Sssst , yesung hyung?" tiba-tiba suara lembut seperti malaikat terdengar. Suaranya begitu tenang. Sehingga membuat author melayang.

"Waeyo siwon-ie?"

"Jangan bersedih. Idemu bagus. Tapi, kau mungkin butuh doa dan ketetapan hati dulu kepada Tuhan sebelum kau melakukannya. Tuhan mungkin menghukummu karena idemu yang keterlaluan" *tadi katanya 'idemu bagus'? aish, wonppa plin plan -_-*

"Mari yesung hyung. ayo kita berdoa. Lain kali, kalau mau berniat jahat kamu harus meminta ijin dulu kepada Tuhan, arasseo hyung?"

Yesung mengangguk lemah. Mereka berjalan beriringan seperti pasangan pengantin muda yang baru memeriksa kehamilannya di dokter kandungan.

Dan entah kenapa author merasa kok main castnya jadi YeWon?

END

WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA! *author ketawa bejat*

EunChul shipper emang ga keliatan(?), tapi daya imajinasi gw terlalu tinggi jadi gw bisa ngebayangin betapa mesranya cinta mereka *sarap kuadrat*

Yesungdah, its time for RCL!


End file.
